Throwing Knife
The is an Equipment item in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The throwing knife also makes a brief appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Simon Riley uses the throwing knife to injure Manuel Roba in his home in Mexico. Simon Ghost Riley Knife throw MW2G.png|Riley throws a knife at Roba Manuel Roba knifed MW2G.png|A knife penetrates Roba's right arm Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The Throwing Knife is seen only once in the campaign, at the end of "Endgame", where "Soap" MacTavish uses it to kill General Shepherd. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Throwing Knife is unlocked as Equipment at level 7. It deals the same damage as the regular Knife; it is always a one-hit-kill unless in a private match with health set to double. It also cancels out Last Stand or Final Stand and immediately kills the player, just like the Knife. Players will receive only one knife; however, any thrown knife can be retrieved, regardless of who threw it, unless it is not selected as the player's equipment. It can also be replenished with Scavenger. After throwing the knife, a number of events can happen: *The knife hits an enemy player, scoring a kill and leaving the knife in the body. *The knife hits a friendly player, dealing no damage but leaving the knife embedded in the body, unless on Hardcore game modes, where the damage will be dealt back to the thrower or cause a Team Kill. *The knife hits the ground at a certain angle, causing it to clatter to a stop, where it can be retrieved. *The knife becomes embedded in a surface (walls, etc.) from where it can be retrieved. *The knife hits any surface at a certain angle, causing it to ricochet (as with the Grenade Launcher) and flip an extra several feet. In this instance, the knife is still deadly and can kill, provided it does not stop moving.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l14tCmsJk5M The Throwing Knife is popular with stealth classes as it is silent, gives no warning (unlike grenades), and even if the player misses, there is a good chance the target will not notice (unless they see the knife go straight by or hear it ricochet). However, it has a short effective range, as it rapidly descends towards the ground the farther it is thrown. Thus, at longer ranges it is necessary to aim above the target for it to be thrown accurately. The throwing knife is considered one of the hardest weapons to master because it requires practice to aim at targets and throw it, usually in a quick succession and during movement. Throwing the Throwing Knife.jpg|Throwing the knife. Throwing Knife Crosshair.jpg|Crosshair Throwing Knife Before Being Thrown.jpg|Throwing Knife, before being thrown. Throwing_Knife.png|Throwing Knife, after being thrown. Knife Pick Up Icon MW2.png|Throwing Knife's Pick Up icon in "Endgame" Call of Duty: Black Ops retrieves his Throwing Knife from the body of the dead soldier.]] The Throwing Knife briefly appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. During the mission "WMD", before approaching the main control room, Weaver opens a door and is immediately faced with an enemy. Weaver proceeds to throw a throwing knife at the soldier, piercing his neck, instantly killing him. Weaver then retrieves his knife. It is the Throwing Knife's only appearance in the entire game, as it is essentially replaced by the Tomahawk in multiplayer. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Throwing Knives appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), first spotted in the launch trailer. Unlike the consoles, this DS throwing knife is used by converting the player's own knife in a ranged weapon, via the ADS button. It also has unlimited ammo, so recovering lost knives and losing a melee weapon isn't an issue. The throwing knife is always a one hit kill, except on zombie mode, where it is a three hit kill. The throwing knife is available in the campaign and multiplayer for the player's use, available from the start as part of the knife. Like in the consoles, the DS throwing knife can also ricochet and bounce off/on objects or surfaces and still get kills. However, the only items the knife can get stuck in are enemies and other targets, as it ricochets off of everything else. In Zombies, it is unlocked from default and kills a zombie in three hits in the body or one headshot at any range, making a good and effective weapon for accumulating points on early rounds. Interestingly, it gives 410 points per headshot on the first round, but adds 50 points each round it passes, giving 460 and 510 points on the second and third round respectively, and so on. Knife blopsDS ADS.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Throwing Knife returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is seen being used in the Multiplayer World Premiere Trailer. It appears to have a faster movement and throwing speed than its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, but is otherwise identical. Multiplayer It is unlocked at level 5 and is almost unchanged from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The Throwing Knife appears to have a slightly longer effective range than in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, traveling farther before starting to drop. Also, unlike all other equipment, Scavenger will replenish knives. The Throwing Knife is ideal for stealth, as it gives no warning and deals instant death. It is also somewhat effective for killing Juggernauts if one has Scavenger, as four hits with the throwing knife will kill one. Throwing_Knife_MW3.png|The knife about to be thrown Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The Throwing Knife appears once again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, with a completely new aspect. However, apart from graphical changes, it behaves almost identically to the Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) variant MW3ds_Throwing Knife.png|Using the Throwing Knife. Trivia General *The knife has the Infinity Ward logo embedded on the side. *Since corpses disappear faster than the knife, a knife may fall off of a corpse and still kill anyone it hits on the way down. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egW7yIB5jxY *It can be used to set off Claymores and C4. *On the throwing knife, there are the words "Ryan Lastimosa", an Infinity Ward employee. *At extreme angles, it is possible for the Throwing Knife to ricochet and cover greater distances. *It uses the same model as the Tactical Knife. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Near some boxes in Skidrow is an irretrievable knife that's stuck in a table. *The metal detectors in Terminal light up when knives are thrown through them. *A knife that is stuck through glass will be suspended in the air if said glass is shot (same with C4). *Originally, soldiers in every faction in multiplayer were to yell "Throwing a knife!" in their language when one was thrown. *The symbol for the throwing knife in Create-a-Class is different from the actual knife thrown. *In Campaign, the player will always hit Shepherd in the right eye regardless of where it was really aimed. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In Campaign mission, Down the Rabbit Hole, Sandman can be seen throwing his knife at an enemy during the sequence where Price drags the injured player, Yuri, into chopper. Video Video:Call of duty Modern Warfare 2 Throwing Knife Tips Tutorial Range and Types By Xplict91|Knife throwing demonstration at effective range. Video:Myth_Madness_18_of_21|Destroying a Harrier with a throwing knife. References Category:Knives Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Equipment Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons